Infinite Dimension Works
by Lichtmeister von Nachthimmel
Summary: Set in a good future in a millennium after the Conquest End, the Nepgear in the alternate dimension has since undergone massive personality change to retain her dominance over the Gamindustri she is entrusted by the late CPUs. Within this world lies a gateway to a world of infinite possibilities, what future shall awaits her? Check it out in Infinite Dimension Works.
1. Aria of the Lilac Queen

Over the thousand years, she has done everything she can to keep Gamindustri peaceful.  
That, of course, also includes crushing the oppositions of Planeptune.  
Whether the remnant loyalist of previous CPUs or nations or both, the criminal syndicates, or anti-CPU movements.  
As long as the Lilac Queen exists in this Gamindustri, none of these shall thrive as soon as they budded their leaves.

But every time she crushes these opposition, she has also taken the live of countless citizens, innocent or none.  
In fact, not even child survivors who had seen her atrocities were spared. They've all been killed by the weapon in her hands.  
And more importantly, she has also taken people's freedom alongside these oppositions.  
They have no choice but to submit to the hollow ataraxia that is Planepgear's regime.  
They have no choice but to accept Lilac Heart's protection and live in her land.  
Indeed, that is the very concept of a "nation".  
Contemptuous as it may sound like, a nation is a system to protects its people by giving them a place to be.  
And the people who lives in it, called "citizens", are used as "human" resources for the nation in return.  
Whether it is war or peace, that system alone will never change.  
And now, there is only one goddess who would offer such kind of protection in the world that is Gamindustri.  
Their existence, their identity, their life, and their lifestyle.  
It's like their life was polished into a white, empty drawing paper. That paper represents the empty tranquility offered by Planeptune right now.  
The Planeptune is said to have been offering this same empty life over the thousand years.  
But, maybe, that is just the price for the blinding peace carved through the blood of many?  
And maybe.. the people might be able to create their own "peace" by their own hand? At the expense of the existence of these allegedly hollow life?

Is that really the right way? If you really think about it, then perhaps the CPUs, probably, really are unnecessary after all.  
Still, for Lilac Heart, who have conquered all four nations in a desperate effort to destroy the Deity of Sin in millenniums past, it is wrong to even think of such things.  
Engraved in her heart... and the unholy holy sword that is Gehaburn, is the heart, soul, power, and the will of the late goddesses.  
Her friends, her blood sister, she had no choice but to kill all of them by her own hands to obtain peace.  
To preserve that peace, she had to kill many more. She have to kill and destroy anything that may pose a threat to her regime, and subsequently, the Gamindustri itself.

Perhaps the only fortunate thing about the unholy sword is that it doesn't demand the life of the rest of her friends.  
But even that is transient compared to Lilac Heart's regime. for they have left this world, one by one, leaving only her in her lofty throne.

On the outside, she may be a true goddess of Gamindustri. Majestic and merciful, and capable of moving all of Gamindustri.  
But on the inside, is an absolute void which separates her from the rest of her world with a thousand-year guilt.  
Not even the Four Silver Sisters, the flowers of hope that kept her from collapsing under her lonely throne, could even hope to bridge that gap.

That's right. She takes the throne not because she is the most suitable candidate for it.  
It's because she, and the rest of the party, are desperate to destroy the overwhelmingly evil force in front of them.  
And now that the peace promised by destroying that evil is here, leading to an uncertain, distant future.

The only choice available for her now is to move forward.  
To walk through all the uncertainties. To follow through the ideals that is passed over to her.  
If it is impossible for her to protect Gamindustri forever...  
...Then she'll just have to protect it for as long as she can, just like how the late goddesses before her resisted her conquest until their fate is sealed.

That is the only way she can atone for her sins of her conquest.

* * *

Author's Notes

This exposition is actually an intermission from a certain Neptunia Fanfic I'm working on right now, originally written to foreshadow the origin of Lilac Heart's newfound power as the lone queen of the Gamindustri. but it became more and more awesome as I write it, it would be a masterpiece that I hope I could translate into my local language during the big test back in the day I was in the middle school. Then again, that they would never give me that kind of freedom to write to begin with...

As for my character taste, cute and bishoujo girls like those from Japanese animes are my favorite. I have watched many animes and played many visual novels and PS3 games (the latter are pretty damn expensive for college's allowance...) since the last three years, but the one that really rubbed into me are the girls who's.. well, got some dark past, or have their innocence "taken" in the break-the-cutie manner, like a certain goddess of hope who was a normal girl up until that point. In fact, I have even thought out of a character which... let's just say her name's the same as the goddess of hope I'm talking about. And Nepgear (as Lilac Heart/Queen in my fanfic) in the Conquest Ending has similar experiences as her. Maybe it's Urobutcher's taste rubbed into me... (laughs)

The Silver Sisters are... well, let's just say they have something to do with the backstory. ...okay, they may be original characters, but I'm a little on the red of my creativity for their role and relationship with the thousand-year guilt ridden Nepgear, so I'll need to flesh them through. Any advices pertaining these relationship are the most welcome in my review, lest they ended up as flat characters...

Well, as for the fanfic itself, the introduction would be like this:  
Ladies and gentleman, I'm thrilled to introduce "A Certain Nepgear Fanfic"  
...okay, that was just a boast. Now, for the proper title, well, it would be like this. IF you CAN read it. Don't worry, the world is big...

『無聖限之新次元』

And if you can read these words, congrats. If you would like me to tell more... well, you can expect "that" from the fanfic. Only on the 2nd arc or so though, which probably wouldn't be done until next year. The first arc is... probably not much. Anyway, reviews are welcome for this fanfic. Just read through your reviews twice and that is all.


	2. Set - Unlimited Dimension Works

Set - Unlimited Dimension Works  
セット・アンリミッティド・ディメンシュン・ワークス  
『無聖限之新次元』 Museigen no Shinjigen  
Un(holy)Limited New Dimension

* * *

『私世界命で出来ている』 Warawa sekaimei de dekiteiru  
I am the core of my world,  
『身体は転地で心は電子』 Karada wa tenchi de kokora wa denshi  
My world is my body, and data is my core.  
『千年之朝に見える』 Sennen no asa ni mieru  
I have reigned over a thousand years,  
『ただの一度も女神に転生輪廻』 Tada no ichido mo megami ni tensei rinne  
『ただの一度も人類理解されない』 Tada no ichido mo jinrui rikai sarenai  
Unknown to goddesses, nor known to people.  
(Only once, the goddess shall be reborn, but, not even once the humanity is understood)  
『女神之人類の爲に一人世界に支持用』 Megami no jinrui no tameni hitori sekai ni shijiyou  
Have withstood pain to uphold the throne of the World,  
(Have supported this world's people by herself on the goddesses behalf)  
『けれど、女神の心が人類が届かない』 Keredo, megami no kokoro ga jinrui ga todokanai  
Yet, her heart shall never reach its people.  
『故に、空き平和に意味はない』 Yue ni akiheiwa ni imi wanai  
Thus, this false tranquility is meaningless  
『女神に上空て歌へ 無聖限之新次元に落』 Megami ni jouku te utae, museigen no shinjigen ni raku  
So, as she sings alone, unlimited dimension works.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This page marks my formal announcement for the Unlimited Dimension Works, well, for its prologue arc at least. This story will feature a distant future where Nepgear becomes the Queen, uh... the CPU of Planeptune... due to some... circumstances. I even made a badass creed for the story just to tell you how much work I'm putting into this fanfiction over the last month, but I'm not completely certain whether I'll be able to finish the entire story, so here I am, very upstaged and decided "what the heck, might as well publish it and get some reviews here and now". In the middle of the night at 2am. lol. I'm going to put a Histoire Memoire as the next chapter tomorrow. and that's when you can rate this story for really reals. As for what the story entails, you can always check my user profile, or better yet, the 2nd chapter of the Neptunia -hollow ataraxia-.

* * *

Disclaimers:

While I claim this fanfic and all the original characters I have created as my own work of literature, all the original works, characters, trademarks, brands, and intellectual properties belonged to their respective owners.

That is to say, the Infinite Dimension Works **is** my own work, but I **do not** claim the Hyperdimension Neptunia series or Fate/Stay Night as my own as they rightfully belongs to their respective owners.  
As for original characters such as Internia, well, as a character I own her as part of the Infinite Dimension Works, but the iPhone brand belongs to Apple Inc.

Additionally, while the Idol-type CPUs based from the smartphones do make their appearance in this work, and intended to depict them in as good an image as I could afford, I would like to disclaim my intent to please any smartphone brand fans, so if you came knocking this fic with any kind of review screaming that you're an iPhone extreme fanatics or something like that, I would not hesitate to hose them down before the flame spreads any further.


	3. Histoire Mémoire - The Lilac Conquest

Long ago, she was just a little sister of the Planeptune's CPU.  
Oblivious to the history of war that have plagued the past, she kept living her peaceful life.  
However, what few people knew is that the disaster was looming around the corner.  
For the syndicates that awakened has heralded the beginning of the end.

She, along with the four late CPUs of Gamindustri, had went to destroy the syndicate.  
Their combined might however, was of no match against them, and was thus sealed in the graveyard for three years.  
Upon being released from the shackles is the time everything was set into motion.

Her nation suffers the most during the plague.  
Because of that, she does everything in her power to restore her nation.  
She believes that, if she gets strong, then no one will be sad again.

The moment she seeks the cursed sword is the day everything shall change.  
The moment when she inadvertently suggested the combination of shares is the moment she inadvertently declared war amongst the four nations.  
Her own hard work has backfired at this very moment.  
Her own negligence to the balance of the shares between the four nations has done her innocence in.  
Her own obliviousness over the significance of the shares for the CPUs has doomed her friends.

But what else could be done?  
Its not like they haven't tried any other alternatives.  
They have certainly tried fighting the Deity of Sin together, but it failed.  
They have deprived Arfoire of every last of their shares they could get their hands on, but it failed.  
Even if they were to take the third option by level grinding right now, they would not have enough time for its worth.  
As such, their only hope is to bring the rebirth of the Conqueror.  
And as such the war to chose the best suitor to become the conqueror will halt for no one.

It was a truly fierce battle.  
Even in both side were not at their full power, their might were overwhelming.  
One one side, the blade entrusted by the late family and friends.  
On the other side, the body entrusted by her servants.  
In the end, the scale finally tips to the maiden who wishes to protect Gamindustri.

She, along with her family and friends, took up their weapons to protect their world.  
Certainly, they had fought for a future where they can be together in harmony.  
However, their negligence, as the fairy of Histoire had long past warned against, has destroyed every hope for such a future.  
A future that is bleak and lacks certainty, with the weight of the world resting upon the shoulders of a lone maiden.  
That is the only future allowed for the lone goddess in this world.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is the prologue that chronicles the Conquest End of her Gamindustri. As you can see, the story is a bit different from the story as it goes in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, because they're in a completely different Gamindustri in the first place, where there's this one trope called Russian Reversal in effect :  
In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, you (as Nepgear) choose the game's ending.  
In Unlimited Dimension Works, the Conquest ending chooses you (Nepgear).

If this Nepgear stays who she was before the Conquest End, I doubt that the order of this Gamindustri will even last 10 years, because, you know, the humanity in her Gamindustri is a bit on the bastard side. She got her future handed to her as badly as Archer, really.

And before you ask, yes, as the authority equals asskicking, it's no surprise that she's badass enough to be called GARgear, cause the queen's so powerful now that the seven goddesses and four felons ganging up against her and they don't stand a chance against the lilac queen's 64-bit purple blades flying at hypersonic (=lightning) speed like the Gate of Babylon (=portable sword launchers). Except that this story is only about 20% percent battles, but I'm gonna make all these battles mind-blowingly awesome to the best of my wildest imagination.


	4. Preview : Unlimited Dimension Works

- From the Magical Girl Galaxy idol anime  
Miyuki Seika: "The Galaxy Idol, Miyuki Seika has arrived!"  
First Idol Internia: "I'll show you what it truly means to be a Magical Girl, Seika."

- From the 8th-gen Gamindustri  
G.C.-kun : "I see that you're still as shy as ever, huh, Tōkyō-hime?"  
Lilac Heart : "Instead of going with hardware the last time, you're going with software this time."  
8th-gen Noire : "It doesn't sound like a compliment, coming from you."  
Lilac Heart : "You are granted the access to the Dimension Works for a reason."  
8th-gen Vert : "And any ruler with a sane mind should have a far and ambitious sight to keep the country flowing."  
Lilac Heart : "This, is the supposed policies for the Durango? You're practically giving your hardcore gaming market away to Lastation with this."  
Lilac Heart : "You have a truly impressive concept for your new console. Truth be told, I thought you would be most likely to prosper out of all three nations."

- From the Dimension V  
Saber : "Divine gust. Come to me!"  
The Ace of Lastation : "Oh? Already digitizing your paperworks already? And here I thought that you of all people should know that even digital pipes can be cracked open."  
ID found - Ruler-Classified CPU 007 - Lilac Queen  
Lilac Heart : "That's just another proof of my legitimacy to my throne. If you by any chance met another thousand-years ruler like me, you should ask them for eleven of their most valuable aesops."  
"I found you..."

* * *

Reference:  
The Lilac Heart here is basically the Nepgear's equivalent of Archer (yes, that GARcher), so she probably should be nicknamed GARgear, wherever you'll put the Nep.  
Miyuki Seika, the princess protagonist, represents the Samsung GALAXY series.  
First Idol Internia, the dark magical girl, represents the Apple iPhone series.  
As for Tōkyō-hime... well, let's just say that it's someone, or somebody's old name.  
While I claim these original characters based from them as my own, I disclaim all rights to the trademarks mentioned above to their respective company.  
I also hereby disclaim any intent to please any smartphone brand fans, for their flames are nothing short of detrimental to my creativity.


	5. Prologue of the Lilac Regime

"This is the dark path that I chose to walk alone"  
"I won't let that happen, I'm still determined to keep that from happening, and I'll use any means necessary". That is the word she had sworn to herself after her coronation as the Lilac Queen.

To keep the Gamindustri afloat, she has implemented various means to maintain the order of Gamindustri.  
Intellectual property education, digital distribution, free-to-play MMORPGs, regulations to prevent monopolistic stagnation, and more.  
With these enforcements, the Gamindustri has been reduced from a four warring nation realm to a single nation that answers only to one goddess, and said goddess shall answer to its people in return.  
And she answered them. The new Planeptune as it stands pridefully upon the land of Gamindustri is now more glorious than it was ever before.  
And on top of that, she have even prevented a major world crises once, and was crowned as the true conqueror on top of that.

Of course, a single CPU can only do so much, and in fact, the reason behind Gamindustri's continued prosperity goes beyond her lone queen in her lofty throne.  
Throughout the ages, a total of four new CPUs has been born. Whether it is fate or by other means, many who are desperate to escape Planeptune's rule had believed these CPUs are destined to compete, or even overthrow Lilac Heart from her throne.  
On the other hand, the Lilac Queen was overjoyed by the prospect of escaping the fate of Gamindustri's demise by stagnation. As such, these CPUs has been seen as the flower of hope of Gamindustri.

The four flowers of hope, also known as Silver Sisters, as Lilac Queen crowned them today, are named as such:  
Internia, Eclair, Hilda, and Arkia.

They may be CPUs posing as idols on the surface, but they are actually apprentices and children figures of sorts to the Lilac Queen.

In ages past, the Planeptune have crushed several opposing nations in it's foundation, not willing to risk the same mistake that costed the lives of the previous goddesses, and took away their CPUs and make them the new CPU Candidates of Planeptune.  
They were, of course, treated with utmost respect, under the orders of the Lilac Queen no less.  
It's not like the citizens will obey each and every word the Lilac Queen said, mostly due to the apathy caused by the (nearly) colourless life they have lived generations after generations.  
In fact, pretty much the only time the Lilac Queen had ever heard the "All Hail The Lilac Queen" salute was about every 200 years or so, usually when she personally appears to announce a big reformation which resounds throughout the regime, and the number of people willing to salute the Queen in a formal party decreases in-between these intervals. It seems that patriotism will never have the same ring without conflicts, as they are often seen as overrated in the moment of peace.  
By now, roughly half of her shares are made by the Silver Sisters, who are probably competent enough to run a nation by now... if Lilac Queen would actually train them to, that is.  
Instead, the Silver Sisters got to live happily as the idols of Planeptune with their immortal mother figure.

And in the matter of time, a thousand years has passed.  
And for the Conqueror, that is a very long time. She did, after all, worked as the lone queen of the Gamindustri the entire time.  
The delicate-hearted little girl that is dependent upon her sister is no more.  
The goddess above all others who saved the Gamindustri at some times past, is no more.  
And in her place is a cold queen with a thousand-years wisdom, elegant and everdistant to everything else.

- Excerpt kept by the St. Lilac Oracle and Pope

* * *

The St. Lilac Holy Church is basically the fancy name I made up for the Basilicom, cuz the latter don't have the same ring on it now that she's the lone goddess of her Gamindustri. Could've added the Imperial in the middle, but she managed to veto that one at least.

As for her adoptive daughter, well, she's got it as bad as Lelouch and his father now that she's practically sick enough to adopt four daughters when the queen herself looks young enough to be their sisters. Oh, and did I mention that one of them is a product of the... well, Project Purple?

As for the (unofficial) Pope for this Neptower, he/she is originally a NPC, but I changed that in the last minute and make her into a "Maker" badass enough to make the Sephiroth in FFVII looks like a poorly made imitation in comparison, barring the frickin-long Masamune he wields. I wouldn't have problem with little Histy, but Big Histy's personality is a bit hard to define, so I'll need some advice on that one.


	6. Romance Dawn of the Planepgear Empire

Prologue Arc Stage 1.0 - Dawn of the Planepgear Empire  
Gameindustri Planepgear Dominance Era 1XXX

* * *

Incipe chronicon Lilac regina - Resonare In Duas Linguas  
F - débuter, les Annales de la Gamindustrie Histoire  
G - beginnen, die Annalen der Gamindustrie Geschichte  
F - et Maintenant, les permettre nouvelle Chronique commence  
G - und Gerade, lassen die neu Chronik Anfängt  
interpretamur ad globale Linguam  
Begin the annals of Gamindustri Chronicles  
And now, let the new chronicle begin

* * *

In the headquarters of St. Lilac Holy Church,  
The light of the rising sun shines upon the Neptunia Tower of Planeptune.

How did the Basilicom gets renamed as such is unknown, but it was definitely not of the Queen's making.  
If anything, what little known of its origin is that the Basilicom is renamed as such after the trials of Gehaburn.  
The Lilac Queen, of course, is the original Purple Sister who became the Lilac Heart in her sister's place.

A certain fairy rides the Planeptune's main elevator, codenamed Viena for a pathway that reaches the highest plane of Celestia.  
Her irises is the means of her identification, as well as blinks to act as the passcode to Lilac Queen's divine chambers.  
And as the means of confirmation, it has the chibi-Neptune symbol in 8-bit form on the floor indicator.  
Only the Queen and her Oracle knew of the passcode, and the system is personally maintained by the Queen herself.  
...as the side note, the passcode in its written form is of language not known to mankind.  
One of the way to interpret its meaning is "May the glory be blessed upon the everdistant queen of eternal memoirs."  
Of course, anyone who is involved in building the security systems are no longer here, except for the aforementioned two.  
So naturally, there is practically no one who knew of the means of trespassing into Her divine chambers in this day.

The elevator itself was built with a technology not unlike that of a solar sailor.  
It may not have the speed of light, but it is still much faster than any elevators made in a thousand years ago.  
Also, it also prevents motion sickness associated with the elevators made for scaling such a tall tower.  
What's more, the elevator itself gives the impression that you're sailing through the hyperspace not unlike how the light travelled the fibre optics.

With a single ding, the elevator announces the arrival of the guest to Her chambers.  
The fairy of Infinite Records, only known as the Oracle by the people, enters the room where the Lilac Queen resides.

It's a quiet room with purple motif around it with the open windows showing the beautiful sunrise.  
The room is said to be one with the diamond (=indestructible) mirrors that allows the light to come in, but not to escape.  
As for the escape route, the Queen is made to withstand the fall by releasing the emergency switch which is not visible right now.  
As you can see, there is no expense spared to make the Lilac Queen's office as secure and personal (=girly) as possible.  
What's even more impressive that the expense for the room is funded personally by Lilac Queen herself, using her own funds no less.

There's the main desk filled with stationeries and two laptops on it.  
On it is a large number of paperworks, with paperweights on top of it.  
And behind it... is a three-seater sofa. It is distinguished from the rest of the room, for it is coloured in red beans.

A small, young maiden sleeps on the sofa.  
At a first glance, she looks like the same maiden she is a thousand years ago, with the exact same costumes to boot.  
...but the lilac-color smartglass that has the GC symbol attached near its hinge is the trademark symbol of the young-looking Queen.

The young queen awakens, as if she's a schoolgirl awoken in front of the sight of her mother.  
"Ah... Histoire-san..."  
"Good morning to you, your Highness."  
"Ah, I see... I'm sleeping in my office again. I gotta own a apology from Inter-chan."  
"Thank you for your hard work, Lilac Queen."  
"It's okay, Histoire. You can call me Nepgear for now."

This is one of the (very) few times when she lifted her personality veil as the Lilac Queen.  
As for Inter-chan, it's her affectionate nickname for the First Idol Internia.  
The rarity of her using nicknames given even by her own, really shows the level of formality the Lilac Queen exercises.  
"Well then, Nepgear, the time has come for..."  
Of course, just when the things were getting into the interesting part...  
"My lord, it is high time for the dawn of the day."  
Said the mysterious sound not unlike that of Kaleido Sapphire out of nowhere.  
"The Starlit Festival will be commencing within 3 hours from now. My Lord will have only 90 minutes before the departure."  
Along with the words, the glass started showing the timer all the way to the scales of milliseconds.  
Yes, the glass with the itself goes beyond a mere glass with the N for Nep symbol in between the rectangular lenses.  
It is an advanced gadget called "smartglasses", as in glasses with smartphone capabilities.

As soon as she heard the voice, she proceed to woke her body from her sleeping stance, without budging from the sofa.  
As a side note, she had activated her HDD as if it were nothing, which changes her hair colour to pale lilac and activates the power symbol in her eyes.  
"You sure know how to kill the moment mid-sentence, huh, G.C.?"  
"Aha, so you have awakened for real. I thought you might've been half asleep or something."  
Indeed. Killing the moment just when the little Nepgear is about to be shipped with Histoire-san of all people, is definitely one of the worst kind of crime a pair of glasses may commit.  
Now that the G.C. has awakened, it's high time for her to return to her Lilac Queen persona.  
And while she's at it, it seems like that the glass started to make some one liners.  
"I'm the most sophisticated glass in all of Gamindustri that is the Planepgear Empire, personally designed by none other than my Lord herself."  
"Even if I'm often dismissed as the prototype model, G.C. Nepglasses does only everything, including what other glassdon't, and more."  
Okay, the smartie lil'glass really started to sound like the Kaleido Ruby now. A little.  
"That's really a greatness of a boast, coming from a never-shutting up pair of glasses like you, G.C.-kun. Or do I have to call you Raven?"  
"Ooh, to call me who is but a humble glass a Raven... I'm honoured to serve my Lord."  
...wait, is he's going to say that the nickname is his symbol of loyalty or something?  
Seriously, bad Nepgear, for designing such a ravening glass. Even if he's an AI or a loyal phlebotinum or whatever, she's really overdoing it.  
"Okay, okay, You can be silent for about, ten minute now."  
...said the Lilac Queen as she finger snaps the glass, making the glass lost its voice for... well, ten minutes.

"That aside, you've come for the paperworks, don't you, Histoire-san."  
"Well, thank you for reviewing all the project proposals."  
Said Histoire as she received the paperworks from the young queen.  
The paperweight turns into a cube which engulf the paperwork, reducing it into a tiny cube that Histoire can carry effortlessly.  
And the conversation continued, led by the young queen.  
"Even in the middle of the Starlit Festival, the paperwork isn't any less time exhaustive."  
"That was hardly surprising really. After all, the release of the new generation consoles is around the corner in 8th-gen Gamindustri."  
"And I thought that was supposed to be a secret... well, I suppose this is the only appropriate time to talk about it."  
Needless to say, the Lilac Queen here is involved (somewhat) in the invention for Lowee's new console in 8th-gen Gamindustri, to say at the very least.

The conversation continued, this time by the Oracle.  
"More importantly, how about your promise with Internia? She's probably sulking somewhere within the Neptower right about now."  
"Which is why I owed an apology to her. Seriously, she will simply hogs only upon the original, bar none." said the Lilac Queen as she stands from her red sofa.

As the young queen smoothed out her dress  
"I'll be going for a bit. By the way, the elevator's the only way out of this room. You're going to handle the finished paperwork, now don't you?"  
"Indeed. So..."  
"Let's descend together..."  
Said by the young queen as she invites the fairy to reach down the main elevator.

Nepgear...  
She really has changed over the last thousand years. A great deal, in fact.  
But then again, after going through such a horrendous trial after another in her life, it is only natural that it leaves only a strong one will survive.

* * *

Reference:  
- Romance Dawn is the very first chapter of One Piece, with two prototypes. I think this is probably going to be the only shout-out to One Piece in this fanfic for a while...  
- Neptunia Tower, also known as Neptower, is the tall tower where the Planeptune's Basilicom resides.  
- Trials of Gehaburn, also known as the Trials of the True Conqueror, is the prequel of this story. The Savior's Sorrow which leads to the Conquest End is but the first part of it. The second part revolves around the circumstances when Nepgear was officially crowned as The Conqueror much later in IF's lifetime.  
- Codenamed so after the stairways from the land of Metafalss to Sol Marta in Ar tonelico II.  
- The windows is actually made from glasses built from allotrope of carbon (such as graphene) with specialized refractive coating (classified info). Since the word diamond is derived from the Ancient Greek word αδάμας, which basically means unbreakable, The material we knew as diamond has earned its name due to it being touted as the hardest material until the advanced scientific progress revealed even harder materials. This means any materials harder than the diamond as we know today could be metaphorically considered as diamond as well (or you can call it pure adamantium=indestructium if diamond don't have the same ring on it, same effect).  
- The room's security concept is designed after the concept of Everdistant Utopia. This goes to lengths to say how much the Lilac Queen is inspired from Saber from Fate/stay night.  
- Smartglasses are more or less the glasses with functionality not unlike that of smartphones (like Google Glass). Not to be confused with smart glass, which are something else entirely.  
- The word "my lord" here is the English for "waga shujin" 『我が主人』, which can be alternatively be called "waga aruji" 『我が主人』, effectively giving it the double meaning of "my lord" and "my master". Since she is a queen, and given how different the word "master" and "lord" is in English, the word "my Master" simply don't have the same ring on it.  
- Reference to how the witch who gave Lelouch his Geass was called (her name is C.C., called C2). Though C.C's name is unknown, G.C. is actually the initials for the smartglass's official name, and it represents the console/system the Lilac Queen stands for, at least partly. It's not much of a surprise that the smartglasses seems to like to sing the Lilac Queen's praises given half the screentime. As for what G.C. here stands for, that'll have to wait for latter.  
- The Raven here is a Japanese pun on how glass and grass sounds somewhat similar to crow (karasu). For a smartglass AI, the nickname can range from embarrassing to insulting depending on the AI's intelligence and preference. But this one in particular is a bit too kinky to torture...  
- Which is a reference to how insulting Jeremiah as Orange-kun backfired real good after he joined Lelouch's side. The insulting nickname is a bird instead of a colour this time around.  
- Call back to Nepgear at the start of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, where she calls her elder sister "Bad Neptune!" once she started getting the idea of her sister became very helplessly lazy and started forcing her to do the job alone... it's absent in Japanese voiceover, by the way...

* * *

Author's Notes

This is the first chapter of the story, which I have actually written about a month ago or so. As much as I would like to publish the rest of the prologue at once right now, they contains a huge amount of detail, leading to a development hell (I'm working on 1.3 right now, and I've done the airport part at least), and subsequently, a wall of texts. I'm pretty confident in my grammar, or at least I believe my English skills is good enough to be readable, but my skill as writer, not so much as I frequently stumbles upon the writer's block.

As for what this chapter entails, well, while this GARgear is very strong most of the time, she's still a little girl who has her own shares of weakness. One of the most important thing I thought out is, if she's so strong to a memetic badass level all the time, then she'll be quickly labelled an even worse of a Mary Sue than the Nepgear we as the fans of Neptunia series know and love, with all the scrappy side that comes with it, which is why I showed the Lilac Queen's weaker side at the start. As for the Nepgear in HDN Victory (the canon end's probably the Planeptune Ending), well, she'll be featured eventually, if only I can write for two years, and you can wait for that long. Hopefully I can trim down that amount of time by half... or maybe you can try deciphering the epic poetry that I just might going to write later.

As for G.C. Nepglass, well, I thought the AI out as a comic relief. A talking weapon is nothing new, but a talking glass that won't shut up, now that's an interesting one (think J.A.R.V.I.S. with Kaleido Ruby-level of teases). Now, Internia is going to be a real spoiled one in the next chapter. Apple is an American company, so Internia should by all rights be just as busty as Vert, but sadly, that was not to be, because she's too young to have a pair of melons (laughs).

As a side note, this story was actually crossover fanfic with the CPUs having access to the powers from all kinds of animes, manga, visual novels and games I can get my hands on, most prominently from the Fate/stay night. so I'm probably gonna mark it as the Hyperdimension Neptunia + X-overs Crossover fanfic real soon, so don't be surprised that it's going to be disappearing from your regular HDN fanfic archive because it's not going to be there for long.


	7. Blooming Dawn of Princess Internia

Prologue Arc Stage 1.1 - Internia Dawn

* * *

It's a new dawn for the Planeptune's capital.  
The viewing platform of Neptower, overlooking into the lands of Planeptune.  
Used for the banquet whenever a nationwide festival or event was held, right now it only serves as, well, observation deck.

A certain blonde-haired maiden was waiting at the deck, reminiscent to the figure of the late Vert, only younger and... well, as small as Uni in both senses of words.  
She is overlooking into the skies of Planeptune, waiting for the descent of a certain person.  
She is, of course, isn't in a very good mood to speak of, what with her simply can't stay in one piece.  
It's as if she's got some real complaints to her boyfriend for being late.  
Except of course, that she is an idol. And rather unfortunately, an idol of her calibre is not permitted to have any boyfriend under any circumstances.

If it weren't a boyfriend, then it would probably be the producer, or the chauffeur mistiming her schedules.  
Except that what infuriated her is none of these... It's that her mother figure neglecting her promise to sleep with her last night, of all things.

"I figured that you would be here. Internia."  
That is the trigger form the goddess herself. If only every goddess can be easily identified just by the "power symbol" in her eyes...  
Indeed, the "mother figure" of the idol is none other than the Lilac Queen herself, what with the glass being pretty much recognizable anywhere.  
Hearing these words, the young idol rushed to her side, and proceed to have a conversation befitting that of a mother and her spoiled daughter.  
"Mom! Where in the world are you? I thought you have promised to sleep with us at the night before the performance day!"  
"Sorry for being too busy to stay for the night. Still, I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like that over a single promise."  
"I would if it was just another night. But this is the day when we the idols will be getting on the stage, you know. I would like to expect at least a word of encouragement the night before."  
"I am well aware of that, but it's a really serious deals this time... In return, I'll stay with you for the rest of the day."  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"Of course. After all, you're my prec—"

And of course, this is the very moment when the flag for the moment killer, is triggered yet again.  
"Ooh, to have such a girl only two years apart from your age to be your daughter. You have some... really amazing taste, my lord."  
Said by the glass when the timer runs out at the worst possible moment, which leads to the counter-attack word.  
"Please stop that kind of joke, G.C. You're very well aware that she's my adoptive daughter for centuries now."  
"I'm sorry. I simply... well, can't help but to tease both of you, my lord and princess."

The princess in question is, of course, definitely not an ordinary idol to be able to call the queen as her mother.  
It's not like the young queen ever had a children by birth. In fact, whether the queen can even bear the fruits called children is anyone's guess, given her immortality.  
...even if she can, she would be simply be too busy to actually deal with romance of men. Plus, her late sister did ban the ideas of anyone marrying the queen forever.  
it doesn't say that she can't adopt any daughter though...  
Anyway, this young-looking sister here goes by the epithet of The First Idol, Internia.  
CPUs acting as idols are probably nothing very new, but she's the very first kind amongst the Idol-type CPUs, to say at least.  
Of course, her actual, chronological age, was nowhere as old as even the Lilac Queen herself... why else would she call the queen her mom?

But still, a 14-years old mother? Even if there might be even younger ones in existence, any girl with the physical age of 14 and gets away with being called a queen and a mommy certainly speaks volumes about how looks can be deceiving.  
Anyway, there is no way the young queen can just pretend to not hearing that... that kind of teasing, so she gives a real good reply to the teasing.  
As a side note, hello the young queen, for your young princess there have a giant slu-... er, sweat drop on her golden hair now.  
"G.C.-kun... There's a limit to how much you can tease before being accused as an ero-megane."  
"Really? Then doesn't that make my lord an ero-meganekko as well? I mean—"  
"I have never installed such a stupid functionality in a ravening glass like you, and I never ever will, thank you very much."  
"Oh, yeah, you never will, huh? I'm a sad little glass... huhuhu..."  
Said the glass as the glass started to make silent yet audible crying sounds. Imagine "crocodile tears" with sound only, made by glasses of all things.  
This time, with a circular chain thought bubble with a giant sweat drop on it, she finally mustered her courage to talk.  
"That's... a rather impressive way to outsmart a smartglass..."  
Of course, she knew all to well by now that the pair of glasses simply won't shut up if he can tease all he want.  
With all that being said, the conversation continues as the glasses kept weeping (as in sweeping) in its crocodile tears.

"A-anyway... you're my precious daughter after all. It's my duty to look after you, so I-I won't be breaking every single promise with you like that!"  
"That doesn't sound very sincere, what with your 'tsuntsun' overtones just now. Plus, you has a habit of being nowhere to be seen in your bedroom at night."  
"You couldn't possibly be cheating on me with some kind of loser of a man?"  
Th-there's no way I could cheat on you, of course. You of all people should know that I can't possibly ever associate with a guy, after all.  
But then again, the Nep's room where she works her paperwork last night is inaccessible to the Silver Sisters so...  
"I know, I know. I was just teasing you."  
But in the next three seconds, she gave up her spoiled personality, and reassured the young queen with the words just now.  
Yep, she really was just teasing.  
Men can have many flavors, as far as her idol career would tell, but as far as she can tell, she doesn't know of any that could ever reach out to the everdistant queen.  
And the final nail to the deal is a real good teasing from G.C. glasses itself.  
"Ooh, a heartwarming tease from Internia-chan herself. This goes to say how much your little princess loves you, huh, my lord?"  
"This is still too much to be a teasing..."  
This time, it is the young queen herself crying in her (superficial) tears.  
After all, not only her own glasses teases her outright, but her adoptive daughter teases her subtly.

"Please do not make our Highness cry like that, Onee-sama. You know very well that our Queen is a very busy girl."  
Well, as if a 12-years-old-girl isn't enough...  
The second of the Silver Sisters, looks like a girl in her sixteen's has arrived at the scene, holding a tome and with a sword-crossing wand on her back.  
Yes, you read that right. A daughter who looks older than even her own mom.  
Granted, she is adopted, but again, it certainly speaks volumes for a teenager girl to have an even younger girl as her mother. Even if said mother is really over a millennium years old. At least a young queen sounds a lot more plausible than a younger-than-daughter mom.  
"As usual, your cool-big-sis persona is as insufferable as always. I bet that book of yours is just as insufferable as you."  
"You're the one to talk, considering how insufferable you are just now."  
...and yes, the book itself talks... as a side note, the tome itself is has a deep-brown-coloured skin cover not unlike that of a coffee.  
Looks like that the G.C. glasses isn't the only object in Planeptune that can talk.  
But it seems that's the only word the tome can utter for now, as Eclair takes over the conversation.  
"I'll take that as a compliment. It won't do to have Onee-sama to take all the spotlight in the Queen's eye like you did just now, after all."  
"What did you s—"  
The question was cut short in the middle of sentence to announce something plot-advancing.  
"More importantly, I have just drive-through the MacDonald's food store for the breakfast. Shall we have our breakfast at the main dining room? Or at the performance stage? Or at our private garden?"  
The word just now came from none other than Eclair herself. For someone who is very quiet off-stage, her word and smile certainly carries weight.  
"It came! The Light-chan's famed three choices!" — it came from G.C.-kun  
"As usual, there's no topping your three choices..." — came from Internia herself, complete with a normal sweat drop.

As for the choices itself, well, the main dining room simply sounds way too regal, considering it is huge enough to hold well above 20 people at once.  
The performance stage sounds much better... well, either we can eat the meal upon arrival, and the Big Breakfasts would've gone cold by then.  
Plus, think you can eat "big breakfasts" in a car? You can, but only if you're not driving. Also, you might spill your drinks, which is bad news if it's coffee you have ordered.  
Needless to say, Eclair might've been booking these kind of breakfasts knowing we'll eat it here, so the 2nd choice isn't even an option.  
Then that leaves only their private garden within the Neptower.

Looks like the young queen has gotten over the teasing, it seems.  
"And here I thought we should go with my homemade meal..."  
Said the young-looking queen in disappointment, which of course gets this counter from Eclair  
"That wouldn't be necessary, your Highness. It would be too kind for you to do that after my birthday party."  
"Not to mention that the two younger sisters are about to complain their hunger right about now."  
It seems that the word hunger is a magic word to trigger a stomach growl, because Internia's was right now.  
"...now that you mentioned it, it's already high time for a good breakfast."  
Said the first idol as she started to make her run to the main corridor.

"What're you waiting for? Come on. If you don't come now, then I'll leave both of you."  
Said Internia as she waves her hand to both the young queen and her younger sister.  
Looks like she has made herself completely at home in Neptower.

The young queen tries to tell the lightning princess to go first, but looks like it was unnecessary.  
Because she seems to be able to read the Queen's words with facial expressions alone.

But before the young queen can take another step...  
"Great for you, isn't it? You have, like, not one, not two, not three but four maiden right out of Vocaloid as your daughter. Ah... I feel like singing your praises now."  
...the glass started some serious non-shutting-up-moment again.  
"If you like to sing my praises so much, you should have call me the 'Sennen Seijin', or the Wise Thousand-Year Reigner, you know."  
"More like the Lolicon Sage in my opinion. I mean, what with four of your silver sisters at the age qualifying to be loli."  
Uh, the 16-years old look Eclair don't qualify as a loli, G.C.-kun.  
"You're the one to talk, you-never-shutting-up-loli-megane. Plus, that black-tightsuit Vert is even more fitting to be the ero-lolicon sage, aren't she?"  
"Oh, yeah? But I'm neither a young fashion glass or a see-through glass, so you and Vert are practically sis—"  
"Ten minutes!"  
She snaps her fingers near her glasses again, to stop his teases in its tracks.

And she probably made the right choice, because G.C.-kun probably intended to say was something like "sisters in loli-con-dom."  
Needless to say, such an sexual harassment is quite overboard for a glass.

Well, now with the teasing finally stopped, she followed her adoptive daughters to the main elevator.  
But by the time the Lilac Queen reached the elevator, there's a doll figure projection lying on the opposite side of the elevator.  
Needless to say, the elevator had already ferried the first two maidens to the garden, leaving her behind to wait here in front of the elevator.

* * *

Reference  
- The viewing platform mentioned here is also featured early in Episode 1. well, early as in before the opening itself.  
- Why, yes, Nep-uh, the Lilac Queen has her HDD activated at the time, or rather, all the time, referencing to how Uchiha Itachi can kept his Sharingan active all the time. Seems like having all the world's shares equate being able to kept her HDD active all the time.  
- Internia is based from Apple iPhone series. The "i-" prefix stands for Internet, so a moe personification of such a brand would appropriately be called Internia. The iPhone also redefined the very definition of the mobile phone itself from a mere communication tool to the way to a mobile lifestyle we all know today, and as such is honored as The First Idol, or the first idol-type CPU, to say at least. As for her spoiled personality, there nothing I can say that can appease iPhone brand fans right now.  
- A sword-crossing wand and a tome? Well, that one's based from Yagami Hayate from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series.  
- Think Nanoha adopting Vivio with 13-years age gap is squicky? Well, how about three girls at the age of a teenager, with the oldest-looking one is actually the youngest, and the in-between their age is actually the oldest, and the mother figure for the other two to boot?  
- Eclair's nickname, Light-chan, come from Lightning's nickname from Final Fantasy XIII, shortened to Light. As if that wasn't enough, her real name is Eclair (lightning) Farron (thunder), Eclair is also a kind of pastry.  
- Vocaloid, the word came from "vocal androids". Considering that the Silver Sisters are idol-type CPUs, it's not too surprising really. Except that they're not androids, well, not the literal kind, at least.  
- Sennen Seijin 『千年聖神』, means thousand-year saint, and why, yes, the last latter can mean either "spirit" or "god". Considering how CPUs are treated as goddesses, and she have reigned for a thousand years, well... she have to pose as one these days, whether she like it or not.  
- Lolicon Sage... well, uh, come from Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya; "ero-sennin", which means pervy sage basically.  
- Lolicon-dom, coined by me for the meaning of "Lolicon Kingdom"... does loli-condom ring any bells? No. Definitely, absolutely none I have ever heard about, right...?

* * *

Author's Notes

This is the second chapter of the story, I think I did well for this chapter, if I do say so myself, though I'm not certain if I can keep the good job, cause the next one's going to be a serious wall of texts.

Now why did Nepgear ...uh-Lilac Queen adopt Inter-chan in the first place? Well, there's an insane troll logic like "Neptune is Purple Heart, and iPhone is the product of Project Purple, so the new Purple (Lilac) Heart's daughter is iPhone-chan = Internia-chan"... something like that. The real reason as to why Internia calls her adoptive mother figure as "mommy" instead of "Queen" like Eclair and everyone else goes way deeper than that, but that's the story for another time. As for "small" in both sense of words, it's exactly what it means. I would like to spell it out, but this isn't the best place to do so.

I am fairly well aware of that Internia has a fairly good chance to get a scrappy heap, being personification of Apple iPhone and all. To be fair though, pretty much any CPU idols with a big fame (there are two such idols right now, you do the market research) have their shares of hype backlash. And before you ask, yes, the other one is a bit nicer ...only to the audience at least, so she's not exactly a saint either.

As for Eclair, well, why yes, she's an android, As in robotic girl kind of android, that is. As for why she calls Nepgear as her queen, well, the circumstances that leads to Eclair's adoption isn't of the affectionate kind, at least compared to Internia's.

Still in development hell (it's no secret considering the scale of the story I'm undertaking). And even if I am not, I spent most of the time thinking the liners instead of typing, so rapid update is pretty much impossible.


	8. Serene Dawn of the Planepgear Sisters

Prologue Arc Stage 1.2 - Internia Morning

* * *

The Neptower Private Garden  
It is located at one of the higher domes of Neptower, and is the place to go for the Lilac Queen and her silver sisters to have a breakfast.  
As its name suggests, it is located in a floor accessible only from VIP-grade elevators (=Viena) and emergency stairs.

The Viena Elevator itself might be the fastest elevator in Gamindustri, but not even the world's single fastest elevator can be in two floors at the same time.  
Fortunately, it takes only seconds for it to return to serve the Queen to the private garden.  
Having said that, the private garden is about 40 meters of atrium away... wait, why do I even narrate this?

Near the entrance to the private garden, both maidens kept tugging each other.  
"No you can't go! We have to wait for the Queen first."  
"But-but, you know, I really don't want to leave the two young maidens alone out in the open..."  
"You never gave so much of a damn for your twin stepsisters, so don't try such a lame excuse to get your meals first."  
...and that's the exchange between an idol and a robot-oid girl.

"Uh, I could hear both of you right here, you know."  
Said the young queen to break the silent background whence the two maidens quarreled.  
The maidens turned around to face their mother figure, and surely enough, they saw her deadpan face for a second.

"I'm terribly sorry for I could not stop Onee-sama."  
"Hehe, It's Mommy's fault for being too slow. Anyway, you're surely going on the losing side of the tug of war."  
"It's because you distracted and pulled me..."  
She tried to voice her thought, but being in front of the Queen leaves her nearly speechless.  
Well, don't worry, Eclair. It's not like its a forbidden secret that you like figurines. In fact, your queen don't mind your hobby at all.  
But still, getting distracted by the temporary projection of a figurine? Even if you're a collector, it certainly speaks volume as to how much of a guard you let down this much when you're near a collectible...

"As spoiled as ever, I see. If you're going to keep tugging each other, I won't stop you. But you're going to miss your breakfast at this rate."  
"Aw, that's such a cold remark, Mom."  
"That's a payback for brushing off your matriarch to take your breakfast in advance, Purple-kun."  
Internia stuttered a bit when Eclair giggled, while the Queen calmly walks into the door that leads to the private garden.  
The two maidens followed, while the word "You 'laughed out loud' just now didn't you?" "Why, yes, she did, I totally heard that." "Oh, please I do not giggle that out loud, ufufufu..." can be heard from behind, spoken by order, Internia, the tome, and finally, Eclair, as if to mock each other in their little quarrels as the sunlight shines through the pathway to invite the regal party.

The so-called private garden hasn't changed over the thousand years.  
Or at least, the structure hasn't changed much, as the three archways are still intact - decorated with fake lilies, in fact.  
On a white, round table, the two young maidens known only as Hilda and Arkia, at the same appearance age of the late Rom and Ram, can be seen.  
As a side note, it's a foldable round table (not the Round Table from Camelot, unfortunately...), with a white fabric of cloth covering the top.

"Come now, just how long are you going to giggle, Eclair-chan?"  
Hearing these indirect order, Eclair realized her misconduct and said...  
"Y-yes, your majesty."  
...with a normal tone. No salute or anything, well its a good thing, considering that the other three Silver Sisters are watching.  
As a side note, she just might do exactly that... if the young queen didn't told her to salute only when they're alone.  
Needless to say, the audiences here (the Silver Sisters) started to get a sweat drop, all the while thinking that how Eclair can pull a complete 180 degree in front of their queen.

Both the maidens greets their queen with a "good morning", which is practically a standard manner for them these days.  
"Thank you for waiting, you two. Both of you are good girl, both of you."  
Said the young queen, expressing her appreciation for awaiting for their matriarch for the breakfast.  
"But, but, Onee-sama is the one who prepared the table in the first place."  
"Really? Then I suppose I must thank you as well, Internia-chan..."

But by the time she turned her head to face Internia...  
Internia-chan has already spoke their 'thank you's for the meal' and ate her meal in a "suspiciously refined" manner - totally like the kinds of the portrayal of aristocrats.  
And Internia isn't the only one guilty for eating before their matriarch, as the Lilac Queen totally sees Eclair swallows an ice cream sandwich whole, Funny, eh?  
"That was bad manners, Eclair. To eat before your own Master does. Also, not even the sweetest tooth can save you from frigid ache."  
And redundant as it sounds, I would like to tell you that you're guilty of this as well, Internia-chan.  
"So you say, but aren't you the one who wanted to eat first?"  
"At least I'm very upfront about my intentions. Unlike a certain hypocrite robot girl who would turn to any degrees when it comes to sweets."  
Aptly enough, yes, sweets before manners isn't all that rare for childrens... if a 16-years look would qualify.  
"Right? Mo-"  
But this time around, Internia had to put a last second word swap for the word "Mommy" for "Mother".  
Because, well, there's a limit to how spoiled she can be before her mother and Queen puts a "game face", an absolute abyss that one should pry no longer.  
After all, a queen has higher authority than a princess, especially if said princess is her daughter.  
With the high queen in the throne, this law, written or not, must not swing the other way around, lest the fruit ends up spoiled rotten.  
With a dissonantly serene voice, the Lilac Queen commanded her subjects by names and word  
"Internia-chan, Eclair-chan..."  
"Y-yes..."  
"Please don't spoil the meal like that."  
"U-understood..."  
With just a polite request and a smile (yes, that game face really is just a smile accompanying a sharp glare) she managed to kept them from ending up in a catfight,  
And more importantly, it also kept Internia from being spoiled rotten for centuries of end. Not that's she is already quite spoiled already, but she's not always like that.

As for the breakfast itself, well, the Wiki Answers describe it as "light fluffy scrambled eggs, tender sausage patty with a flaky buttermilk flavored biscuit, and hash browns."  
However, it's worth reminding that you don't normally, or rather, shouldn't be drinking soft drinks for your breakfast.  
Because the drink served for today is the so-called Kopi Jawa... but...  
"That's not fair. You intentionally missed out on creamer packets, didn't you?"  
...apparently there's someone who can't stand raw coffee.  
"Well, it's high time for you to overcome your aversion for raw coffee."  
"No way. I have already tasted this 'coffee' thing firsthand. It's as bitter as hell that I'm not gonna ever drink it raw."  
"Really? But this 'Kopi Jawa' is a really fine, high quality coffee straight from a distant realm. You'll be missing out of one-third of your life if you never drink it raw."  
"I'm fine with losing one-third of my life over a bitter coffee, thank you."  
...that's the exchange between the coffee lover - Eclair, and Internia, the coffee hater. followed by, you guessed it, it's G.C.-kun's time.  
"Still has problem with coffee, eh, Princess-chan?"  
Why, captain obviously she do, she always has problem with most coffees anyway.  
"Shut it already, glass. I mean, the little twin girls got their creamers, while I and the Queen got none. That's not fair, right, Mom?"  
But the young Queen elegantly shot down her spoiled persona with a well-chosen word.  
"Thank you for your concern, but I'm completely fine with drinking raw coffee."  
"Well, that's that. No you no longer have an excuse not to drink."  
"But, but, didn't I no longer have an excuse not to 'have' to drink the coffee after all?"  
"Sure, But you still have to take at least a sip."  
The coffee talk continued with Internia agreed to take only one sip of her coffee.  
She did fulfil her own ends of promise, and apparently, she can gift it to, well, anyone else after that.  
As Raven-kun put it - "Well, I bet that countless fans will be dying to get a taste of that coffee, indirect kiss and all."

By the way, there are four "grails" on the table... uh, they are ice creams bowls, really.  
Well, they're brought in by Eclair, actually. A breakfast won't be complete without desserts after all, or at least that's what she said.  
On Lilac Queen's seat is strawberry flavoured, five scoops of ice cream spheres in a pyramid formation with strawberry slices at the edge and a single cheery at the top.  
On Internia's seat is vanilla flavored, whipped ice cream, with apple fruits decorated at the edge arranged tidily like fruit toppings on a cake... somehow.  
On Eclair's seat is chocolate flavored ice cream spheres sandwiched with an ice cream topping, complete with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate syrups and KitKat wafers.  
On Hilda's seat is a kiwifruit-flavored sundae with green grapes, almonds, and a wafer topping.  
On Arkia's seat is, uh... Eclair managed to buy her an "ais kacang" with several "longan" fruit at the top... somehow...  
And for some reason, they don't melt in the warm weather. As what Eclair said, it won't melt so easily... for about a week.  
Wait, doesn't that means it wouldn't melt in the mouth? That's kind of defeating half the enjoyment of eating chocolates and ice cream, now wouldn't it?  
On second thought, they actually did melt in the mouth. Apparently they'll begin to melt once you took the first bite off.

As for the conversation, well, there's this... it's pretty long though.  
"You see, the other day, I finished the prototype build for my console system."  
"Then I gives a big congrats to you, imouto-chan. You have just levelled up one step close toward your evolution, if I do say so myself."  
Hey, Raven-kun, since when you have become your lord's spokesperson?  
"Ehehe. It's all thanks to Eclair-oneesama... By the way, what in the world is evolution...?"  
Yeah, Arkia-chan is a little sister all right, to think that she's innocent to such a degree.  
"Uh, it's... you know, transforming into something more... awesome? Like the creatures in Pocket Monstrosities?"  
The response from Eclair triggered the exchange between a glass a tome.  
"Aww. You're going to ruin the innocence of your younger sister with that, o the princess Light-chan."  
"Shouldn't it be Princess Right-chan, little Mr. Raven?"  
"What, a night god's right? Has anyone ever heard of a brown-coloured death god note before?"  
"I did not. At least, I have never seen any death gods in person."  
"Onee-sama, are you... going to be a death god soon?"  
"No way, no way, I am not. Even if I become a soul reaper, I'll always protect you even in death."  
Are you a psychopomp by any chance, Eclair? The standard answer should be yes, but no, she's really is just a magical contractor.  
You know, like telling the idol candidates to "make a contract with me" to get the awesome idol powers.  
As a side note, being the First Idol and all, Internia can of course get away scot free without signing such a contract in the first place.

"Ehh, Must be nice for you to be Eclair's favourite little sister, huh?"  
Said by the youngest of the younger twin silver sisters, complete with a little tones of jealousy.  
And why yes, just like the late Rom, Arkia is really the older sister among the twin. No, really.  
"But still, a 'developer-friendly' system, eh? I would very much like to see far how free it can go."  
Followed by a snarky remark from Hilda. Well, considering how 'open' the console Arkia is developing, it's nothing surprising really.  
"Oh, such a smug smirk on top of the smells of jealousy. So, my little lady, are you going to offer anything to top out Arkia-chan's 'big guns'?"  
"Why, yes. In fact, the company I'm working for is testing its videogame streaming capabilities right now. Oh, and I don't have a smug smirk on my face, and I'm not jealous at all, and Arkia's big little console is anything but big, thank you."  
"Just to ask, you aren't getting in a mess with any companies from Lastation or Lowee, did you?"  
"Not really. I'm simply one of the employees in my company really, so I don't have to deal with lawsuits of any kind to begin with."  
Well, considering the fact she's a contracted mascot to begin with, this makes quite a sense in context.  
But I have to say, how did she get to become a mascot, not to mention, get a work in a legitimate company when she looks like a... little nymph?  
"Hey, I totally heard that, you know?"  
Whoa, hey, lalala the narration. for heavens sake, how did she intercept my narration? Is she a psy... uh, never mind.  
"C-calm down now, Hilda-chan." — it came from Arkia-chan, thank goodness for her to be kind enough to calm her down...  
"You're still such a square little sister, huh, Hilda-chan? Think you can best the mass produced Nepglasses in this world?"  
"That's a completely different market entirely, like totally."  
Why, it is indeed a totally different market she's dealing with here.  
I mean, a smartglass that doubles as a game console sounds a bit way too novel of a concept... on second thought, not if it can perform a neural linkage.  
"Oh, Sound like a sore loser's tone to me. Cuz G.C. Nepglasses is the best, if I did say so myself."  
"Stop trying to embellish yourself like that, G.C.-kun. And I thought I have told you not to go overboard with your teasing."  
"Oops, my bad of a slip of a mouth..."

After the meal is done, each and every one of them spoke their thanks for the treat.  
As for the plates and cups and all, well, the young queen simply dematerialize them and the Church will take care of the rest.  
As the sisters watched the entire dining tables vanished into the thin air, Internia tried to comment on the convenience.  
"Would've been great if we could have simply teleported anywhere we wanted..."  
"Teleporting from Planeptune all the way to the stage is easier said than done, It's not like we're in games or visual novel."  
Which is Eclair's rather... deadpan comment on Internia's "think different" ideas, indicating not every single idea is plausible.  
"Oh... But back in mk2 it's only a select and click away on the world map..." — it came from Arkia-chan.  
"Fools. That was just a map with Guidance Pinpointing System. It only does nothing to transport you to the destination." — it came from Eclair's tome.  
"The tome have such a sharp tounge, as usual. I see that sarcasm is the go-getter way to express discontent, huh...?" — it came from G.C.-kun.  
"Anyway, long-range teleportation on living things is pretty much a no-go, so we have to go there ol'fashioned way. The airship way, of course."  
Eclair hits home with that one, as it would take either the aerial roads or an airship or an aeroplane to reach the region of Leanbox.  
Because the entirety of the Gamindustri landmass has since floated high above the skies in all of its glorious days.

Again, Internia is the cheetah among the silver sisters, for she leapt before everyone else in their power walks... and waiting for the elevator yet again.  
Internia, that was a bad habit of you to run in the corridor like nobody's business like a big freakin' cat... and left everyone out in front of the elevator.

* * *

Reference  
- Yup, Eclair is based off the Android operating system. Needless to say, Internia hates her and her younger sisters with passion, if only because they took a piece of Lilac Heart's affection to the point of being allowed to stay in her Holy Church. Well, at least she's not yandere or anything...  
- A shout out to how Lelouch called Jeremiah as Orange-kun for... well, the heck of it. For whatever reason, Apple Inc. called the project which led to the creation of the original iPhone as Project Purple. And if you want to ask, I have already set her to be the first Silver Sisters some time before I 'Wiki' it, so what was supposed to be a crack brand anthropomorphism pairing turned into something meaningful.  
- The private garden is the same place where Vert and Nepgear "deepens their relationship" in Episode 6 of the anime adaptation.  
- Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox all has its own garden if you watched tha anime adaptation. Whether Planeptune has one or not is unknown, but I think that even an artificially advanced city like Planeptune shouldn't be deprived of a private garden or two.  
- A reference to how Retsu Unohana managed to scare the hell out of everyone with just a polite request and a smile, all for a damn good reason really.  
- iPhone lacks the support for Java on the grounds that it's not worth building on (which is why Internia hates raw coffee). Android OS on the other hand was built on Java programming language and included some of the APIs from Java Platform SE, originally built by Sun Microsystems before being brought by Oracle, which later sued Google over copyright and patent infringement on Java as a software platform. Google won the case in the end, and funnily enough, programmed the AI included in Eclair's tome to, well, sometimes humiliate its master for laughs.  
- Ais kacang, is a kind of shaved ice prominent in Malaysia and Singapore. It's also called Air Batu Campur - or ABC for short, which means mixed ice (more literally, water rocks, which is basically what an ice is), and true to its name, it has among other things, shaved ice (obviously), red beans, sweet corn and grass jellies as its ingredients. Oh, and Longan means "dragon's eye" in Chinese, and you'll agree if you have seen it first person. Source : Wikipedia and Google.  
- Also known as Java coffee. And if you didn't know already, the software platform and programming language which is known as Java IS named after the coffee, which in turn is named after its place of origin - the Indonesian island of Java. Again, it only take a bit research to tell.  
- A pun of Light and Right, which is one letter away, As if that wasn't enough, this is a reference to Yagami Light from Death Note, because, you know, she has a tome (who knows if it can become a Death Note...), and the staff of the master of the night sky.  
- Psychopomps from the Greek word ψυχοπομπός (psuchopompos), which means the "guide of souls". This part has its reference to Bleach (specifically from Ichigo), and I should've added some reference to Soul Eater as well, but I ended up adding reference to Is This a Zombie's episode titles instead.  
- A reference to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, where Kyubey will grant you any wish (oh, that includes become a goddess as well) and turns you into a magical girl in exchange when you're at it. But becoming a magical girl has a much steeper price than one would initially thought...  
- A reference to how iPhone has its own mobile operating system, known as iOS... it's basically a Macintosh on a mobile platform, as far as I know anyways.  
- Yes, Nvidia Shield has off-screen playing capability... well, the "server" is a GTX graphic card though. And before you get started, both Wii U and Playstation 4+Vita offers external screen capability as well.  
- Accel World features a Neuro Linker, which, as its name suggests, it brings personal computer-like functionality directly to human senses. And yes, the production-grade Nepglasses (a.k.a. Neptunia Glass 2018) does exactly that. It's nowhere as advanced of an augmented reality device though, considering that it is made from technology from year 2018 or so, whereas Neuro Linker is released on 2031. As for the reason why the technology had advanced very slowly during the Planepgear Dominance Era, well, let's just say that the time in this Gamindustri alone have accelerated since the Conquest End.  
- Aeroplane is a British term for an airplane. If nothing else, it simply sounds cooler.  
- A reference to Macintosh OS X's versions, which is named after big cats up until recently. The oldest version is "Mac OS X 10.0 Cheetah", while the latest version is "OS X 10.9 Mavericks" as of writing.

* * *

Yep, this is the very thing that gave me the development hell (it takes me an entire month to write, no kidding), especially since the quality of my writing kind of dropped rather sharply here. The original idea is to make a breakfast scene, well, just because it's one the best way to introduce the Silver Sisters real good. ...except that the twin sisters are all but destined to be overshadowed by the other twins if I don't know better. Speaking of Eclair, well, yeah, she likes coffee and has a sweet tooth. And she's an idol-type CPU contractor, cuz she's not one herself.

And the next one will be the scene where they take the aircraft to the scene... not the Variable Fighter kind, unfortunately, cause that one can only carries up to two or so when there is five passengers to carry, so you can count for the Neptower scenery porn again.


	9. Project Orbis (open-βeta Preview)

Currently in β**-**Version 2.  
Note: This work is incomplete as of the publishing date, so there might be plot holes in this chapter.

* * *

Intermission - Project Orbis

Lastation, Die Reich Schwarz Königswürde.  
Also known as Letztestation, Die Telespieleindustrie Herz.  
Taking the philosophy of Nippon and Deutschland, as well as exterior designs from London and New York, the new metropolis was rebuilt from their old one that was damaged in the Console War III, with first being waged by Iris Heart and the second takes away the last breath from the nation of Planeptune.  
With Lilac Heart as the axis that rallies the Lastation under the banners of Planepiciel, she had been the allies to the Lastation since.

The travel to Lastation was quite a breeze, at least, compared to the other two nations.  
She took a purple motorbike all the way from the Planepgear Center Division building to Lastation's main gate, and a gets away just by showing her own IC.  
Of course, to "get away with an IC check" is partly thanks to Uni, cause the travel between the nations in the 8th-gen Gamindustri is tightly regulated.  
Apparantly, even Uni got her own motorbike license as well. Well, it's not too difficult to apply for one in 8th-gen Gamindustri really. Though it seems that she have to borrow Noire's Fenrir bike to guide me to Lastation's Basilicom.  
Oh, did I mention that Uni carries a ridiculous-ly huge gatling gun on her back? It's called the Buster Fantasy (Gatling) Gun, for a damn good reason.  
Because it is a multi-barrelled rotary cannon that is as huge and long as the Buster Sword from a certain game franchise that is no longer a final fantasy in all but name.

"Uh, that's the way to the old Basilicom."  
Hearing that, she realized that it's obviously an indication that she's going the wrong way.  
The road is, fortunately, clear enough for her to turn around and take the other path, but by then Uni already distanced her motorcycle a good distance away.

"Oh, so you're challenging me into a race?"  
"It's not everyday that the road to the Basilicom is this clear, so there's not a reason not to."  
Uni dematerializes her BFG, indicating that she's serious into fighting her race.  
And thus a loud and violent sounds of roaring motorcycles ran through the streets, with the sound of a gatling gun and gunblades at the end of it.

The new Basilicom of the Lastation.  
It is also known by its pre-completion name - Solheim.  
By the way, Solheim is a recursive ancronym which means SOLHEIM Orbis Linkage Homerun Entertainment International Meister.  
Totally sounds like something Black Heart would name it. Just ask her own game title.  
I mean, something like 『超女神信仰ノワール 激神ブラックハート』 - Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart. Seriously the game's the real thing.  
How bombastic the game title can get, you ask? Well, I have some time to spare, so I'll spell it out for you.  
『超女神』 - Chou Megami, well, it means super-goddess, obviously. but by the way, have you ever heard of Omnislash's Japanese name? No? Just Google it.  
『信仰』 - Shinkou, it means faith as well as creed. What, is she's gonna have Croire as her Oracle? Is she's going to have a badass creed? I want to order a GARcher-grade badass creed, please.  
『激神』 - Gekishin, well, it means extreme god all right, but Geki also means excitement. You know, like electrons getting excited and fire off laser photons. So it also holds the meaning of "excitement spirit".

This new Basilicom is, simply put, is elegant at its exterior and functional in its interior.  
Incorporating the design from the Kaiserdom Sankt Bartholomäus in Frankfurt, the original cathedral's height was doubled as to not lose to Lowee's Basilicom at the height of 144.5 meters. Even if it's to make the cathedral itself to stand out more in all of its black regality, it is largely a matter to Noire's pride more than anything else.  
According to the map retrieved by Nepglass, this new Basilicom has, among other things the church already had, a guest room with the Lastation's game development consoles and workstations, a production studio equiped with every musical and filmaking instruments the Black Heart could get her hands on, and two ateliers, one dedicated for crafting weapons, and another for creating everything else, including customized costumes.

By the way, this Basilicom also has a music room as well, something that Noire especially likes to boast all day, non-stop.

Hard to admit it, but this musical venue is not only built with every state-of-the-art technology Noire could muster, it gives off an aura of magnificence that makes her own music studio in Neptower looks like a plain simple ol'home record studio.  
It's a room loaded with all kinds of musical instruments, placed in their display cabinets neatly like the collections of a musical art museum.  
But none of these can hold a handle to the all-in-one keyboard instrument and the universal music player connected to a loudspeaker.  
According to Noire (well at least how she boasted about it), the music player can play anything from LP records, audio cassettes, CDs and digital audios such as WAV, MP3, FLAC and MIDI format. And it plays the latter format with a truly impressive quality.  
It even supports radio channels, both the old-fashioned kind and Internet ones.  
Though it only supports online music stores and streaming services from Lastation and Planepiciel at the moment, that's probably more then enough to fit the "it only plays everything (audio)" bill. It's anyone guess if it can play movies and videogames, but that would be beyond the scope of a music room.

And of course, I'd recognize the snippet anywhere.  
Because the song sounds suspiciously similar to Beethoven's 5th Symphony.

The national idol of Lastation, Experia, and no, she's not an operating system or anything.  
And why of course, she's a Idol-type CPU, just like Internia and Miyuki Seika.  
Or at least, she's registered in Eclair's book of Starlight Alliance as one of these, because they don't represent any game consoles to begin with, unless if you can count smartphones as one if you treat casual, arcade-grade video game as "games" in the first place.

What people don't know is that her true name is Tōkyō Tsūshinne 『東京 通信音』, and before you ask, she's indeed a Japanese, if the name is of any indication.  
In today's era, there is Internia and Miyuki Seika, both of which brought the wave of the golden musical era the people are enjoying now.  
And then, in the past, there was her, revered as Tōkyō-hime in her heyday, long before even the existence of the Idol-type CPUs.  
But alas, either her own songs ended up deader than disco, or her fame ends up vindicated by history, either way, her days of glory as Tōkyō Tsūshinne 『東京 通信音』 had long since passed away.  
Needless to say, she's not a "super idol" or anything like that anymore. Just a news reporter in official Lastation radio channel. If her name is of any indication, she's probably an almighty janitor of some sort.

Well, where should I begin to describe her... well, let's just say that she's basically 5pb-chan-look-alike with black hair, black cape, black pair of headphones labelled with her stage name, and a pair of glasses with black frames, and with a treble G-clef-shaped pendant. And it goes without saying that she didn't have a mole underneath her eye.  
As a side note, she's using a portable music player called "Walkgirl" in an era where a smartphone can replace them easily, at least in theory... Unless if the media player in question has something that appeal to a real audiophile like her, that is.  
Also, one thing that worths mention is that it's not just a glass she's wearing, and indeed, she have a prototype smartglass as well, equiped with a removable 12mm camera lens attachment at its top bar, complete with a small CZ letter etched near the camera frame.  
Needless to say, the camera attachment itself looks a black third eye. It would be very hard to even imagining her performing with the camera frame attached.

"Hey, isn't this the song the "fake doll" included in one of Hatsune Miku's albums?"  
Considering her personality, this song suits her very well, but she shouldn't be telling her that.  
As a side note, Seikyō Tsushinne herself has her own favorite song from Hatsune Miku's albums; the "World is Mine", of all things.

"But Onee-chan is locked in her own room right now."  
"Ah, well, I've got this one covered."  
"Buka pintu!"  
"Siapa ini?"  
"La lila reine präsentiert die Battlefield 4 Prototyp." (The lilac queen presents the Battlefield 4 Prototype)

"Will that idea really work...?"  
Why, yes of course, Uni. Look, the door is opened already.  
"No way! She actually opened the door? Or rather, I'm surprised that such a zany scheme actually worked..."  
I don't know if it counts as a zany scheme, though. By the way, you are real deadpan to say that out loud, Uni.  
"Uh... I can hear your narration, you know..."  
Oh, you can hear my narration? Well, that's good and all, but you're interrupting my narration here, Uni.  
And especially Noire. Just look at what she's wearing - if it isn't a Valkyrie armor with awesome fluffy feather decorations.  
"That's an impressive language play, though you really should replace 'lila' with 'lilas'."  
"Oh, you think so? I thought that's an excellent play of language myself."  
"Why thanks for your wordplay game. Anyway, French and Deutsch isn't news to me, but since when did you learn Indonesian?"  
"Just copying a certain treasure hunter. Not that I'm that fluent with the language in the first place."  
"Sound like the treasure hunter alright. Well, I would be chasing you away if you try such a rude conning."  
"You're welcome (thank you) then."

"The five principles, huh?"  
"Well, that's an impressive concept, to say at least."  
"Instead of going with hardware the last time, you're going with software this time."  
"What, Is there any problem with it?"  
"No, if anything, I've got a whole new opinion about you now."

"The AMC company is pretty much the only one willing to accept your bid."  
"...They don't have a very outstanding track record for their name."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to help me with this one?"  
"Well, you asked for me to find a company to built the computer architecture you requested at such a price."  
"It may be a hefty sum of money, but when the shoes comes down to it, it's not attractive enough to attract the world-leading chipmakers."  
"I think you should've realized it the moment you signed the contract with the Planepgear Center Division."  
"You're not in a good position to bargain for such a big fish when you refuse to offer a bait that fits their mouth."  
"Don't worry. You've made the right choice."

"You're a good leader. As my final gift, I'll tell you the new opinion of my recent thoughts."  
"I once thought of taking over your nation to rebuilt the Planeptune in this land."  
"But you are proven to be more competent than I had originally thought. I think, maybe, just maybe, you might be best rival I've ever had."

"It doesn't sound like a compliment, coming from you."

"Search your feelings. You'll know it to be true."  
"You are granted the access to the Dimension Works for a reason."

* * *

Reference:  
- 8th-gen Lastation is loosely based from world-class capital cities such as Tōkyō, London, Berlin and New York, with old traces of Midgar from Final Fantasy VII tacked in. As a side note, 8th-gen Lowee is basically a fusion of Moscow, Tokyo and Munich.  
- "Die Reich Schwarz Königswürde" means the Empire of Black Regality, "Letztestation" is German for Final Station, a reference to Playstation 4 purportedly will become the final Playstation console, while "Die Telespieleindustrie Herz" means the Heart of Videogaming Industry, refering to the game libraries of the Playstation series.  
- In 8th-gen Gamindustri, all CPUs have their own specialized Identity Certificate, similar to the name tags in the Accel World. Apparently they also doubles as passports and official visa for the CPUs...  
- Yes, that bike Cloud Strife rode in Advent Children. And yes, they did ended up in that kind of motorcycle fight, if only mildly. Think Nepgear's gunblade against Uni's big gun.  
- Solheim is Old Norse for home of sun. By the way, the Homerun is a reference to (Akemi) Homura, because they sounds kinda similar.  
- Omnislash is known as 『超究武神覇斬』 Chōkyū Bushin Hazan, which literally means "Super Ultimate War God's Supreme Slash". It's Cloud Strife's ultimate Limit Break from Final Fantasy series, starting from VII. I-it's not like I researched it for you for anything.  
- Yes, Lowee's Basilicom is basically the Colonge Cathedral.  
- MIDI is basically a musical instruction protocol not unlike that of a piano roll; the audio equivalent of vectorized graphics. You'll need a damned good sound synthesiser (which most desktop OS never include) to get a quality song from it however.  
- Experia, as her name suggests, is based from Sony Xperia. Funny that it shares same etymology as Windows XP - the word "experience". ...that being said, her real name is based from both Sony Corporation's old and new name - Tōkyō Tsūshin Kōgyō 『東京通信工業』, with 『音』, which means sound - based from Miku's surname Hatsune 『初音』 - which means first sound. As you can tell from her backstory, she's essentially what Sony was back in 1980s and now.  
- Does her background remind you of Kotori Otonashi from Idolmaster? Well, she's probably old enough to be Noire's mom... probably. Doesn't help that there are rumors about Tōkyō-hime has retired and had her daughter called Noire becoming the founder of Lastation running around somewhere.  
- Sony Walkman, dominated the portable media player market back in its day. The reason you probably have barely heard about it was because its heyday was back when audio cassettes was the storage medium. Hey, at least Tōkyō-hime isn't too old fashioned to actually use audio cassettes, right?  
- Referring to the Japanese pun "doumo", which generally means thanks, but can also mean "hello" and "goodbye" depending on context.  
- Referring to how Nathan Drake attempt to con the guards in Indonesian language in Uncharted:Drake's Fortune.  
- AMC stands for Advanced Microchips. Now replace the C with D and you got Devices.


	10. Project Durango (open-βeta Preview)

Currently in β**-**Version 2.  
Note: This work is incomplete as of the publishing date, so there might be plot holes in this chapter.

* * *

Intermission - Project Durango

Leanbox, La terre de Vert pâturages.  
Also known as l'arc des œuvres intellectuelles (the arc of intellectual works)  
For better or worse, the very epithet itself is the embodiment of Leanbox's history itself, for softwares is more than just a series of binary codes.  
It is a work of art, the work of engineering both abstract yet precise. And all works of arts and engineering needs to be compensated, one way or another.  
With this philosophy and the quality software that helps setting the standard of software programming, it is no exaggeration to claim that the Leanbox is the very extension of Planepiciel itself.

The history dates back to the alliance of Leanbox and Planeptune, an alliance which helped Jaune, Violette and Lilac Heart to eventually reclaim the land of Planeptune from Lastation, which would eventually became the independent nation of Planepiciel.  
The relationship between the Green and Lilac Heart became increasingly distanct since the Lilac Heart had manipulated Jaune, the founder of Planepiciel (and Vert's favourite little girl) to spare the black goddess from a certain ruin in the past, as her empire would require the three nations to be intact at the time.

In her Gamindustri, she can easily reach the flight speed of Mach 2.56 and more even with the stealth mode on.  
But in this Gamindustri, it seems that she isn't going to go unnoticed if she ever move even a centimeter faster than sound.  
It's even worse in the national capital, where unauthorized CPU flight is very much explicitly banned.  
In fact, a goddess flying around at supersonic speed is probably a real quick of a way to get the nations to be hostile at you in 8th-gen Gamindustri.

Why did you ask of this explanation, you ask?  
Well, the treaty here basically left the Platformer-type CPUs cooped in their own nation, using their connection to Planepiciel to communicate with each other.  
The treaty didn't explicitly banned them visiting other nations, but it has become an unwritten rule of sorts that a CPU invading another nation's airspace will render the whole treaty null and void, giving them an excuse to take away Planepiciel's shares by military force.  
Apparently this extends even if a foreign CPU were put into the equation.  
Given the advent of Idol-type CPUs which makes Planepiciel's fairly large shares all the more lopsided now that Planepiciel alone hold well above half of the 8th-gen Gamindustri's shares, at least right now.  
Then again, she's no longer considered as a foreign CPU in this world at this point. She is well aware of how she ends up being considered "the true mastermind of Planepiciel" due to how 8th-gen Peashy... uh, Jaune is often seen as a mere figurehead girl, and the other two CPUs of Planepiciel only existed because of her, indirectly or not.  
In other words, the treaty only grants a peace as fragile as a filter paper, made worse by Lilac Heart's alleged "conquest plan" and the lopsided shares of Planepiciel.

Unlike the Lastation, where she can simply took a motorbike there and reach the border in a few hours, she had to get to Leanbox from the Lastation's airport, because the Leanbox land is isolated from the rest of the mainland, not to mention that it took at least half an entire day cause not only the supersonic flight is banned in the entire Leanbox airspace (as in the entire continent itself), the customs are very tight for anyone who wishes to go there, for both travellers and diplomatic figures alike.  
In fact, her own Gamindustri has several bridges and high-speed rails that connects the Leanbox to the rest of the land.  
It would've been way cooler if she could rent a VF Argent for the flight, but of course, fighter aircrafts are pretty much a no-go.

Well, the Lastation has a very well thought-out name for their new Basilicom, so, how about the Leanbox's new one?  
Well, turns out she haven't moved at all. Or rather, there's no need to move.  
Plus, considering how "hueg" she and her collection and her Basilicom is, hauling it around would definitely be a nightmare.  
The largest church (Basilicom) in Gamindustri, well, at least before Planepiciel built a skyscrapping Basilicom like the Neptower a few years ago.  
It's name is... XBMC. Yes, just XBMC, otherwise known as Midgard Church.  
Of course, XBMC is the recursive acronym for XBMC Base Mediality Church.  
The Mediality comes from the word Median, which in turn refers to its pre-completion name : Midgard.

"Hard to expect fidelity from someone who looks like the first Valkyrie, now isn't it, Lumiere?"  
Zeige... no, she's... a gender-flipped Tony Stark, for the lack of more famous billionaire playboy.  
"That's pretty awesome of you to come with the Vista Sisters as the flower of both hands, Vista-oneesan."  
Yup, the girl here is none other than Madobe Nanami herself.  
And the maiden in each arm is none other than Madobe Ai and Madobe Yū, the surname is there just in case someone mistakes it for Kana Ueda.

The internals of the Midgard Church is known as the Hall of Valhalla... though I would very much refer it as the Hall of Fólkvangr instead.  
The goddess of the land of green pastures here is known with the epithet of "the Liberator of Planepiciel" and is given the nickname of "Freya", by G.C-kun no less.  
The Vert of this dimension certainly dresses a lot like Chika Hakozaki from her dimension.  
Unlike the late Vert from her dimension who would be all too happy to have Nepgear as her little sister, this woman in particular didn't think highly of Lilac Heart.  
All her charms as Nepgear is still there, at least physically. In fact, under more amicable circumstances, this Vert in particular would treated her just like all the other lolis she adored, Jaune, Lumiere, Eclair, the Vista Sisters, Miyuki Seika... yes, even Internia-chan fits the bill, but her absurdly youthful-looking mother don't.  
Because said absurdly youthful-looking mother has way too dissonant of her innards for her adorable exterior.  
Not to mention that this wolf-in-sheeps-clothing Nepgear had foiled Vert's "big plan" to dye the Gamindustri in her colour. Many times.  
With that in mind, it's pretty much a given that Vert no longer think of her as an adorable girl, but as a 'troublesome' goddess who's out to dye the Gamindustri in their colours.

"Why, of course I recognize your black suits everywhere. Especially if your buxom never sags."  
"You're a real sinful women to bring this many women into your church, aren't you Freya?"  
"That sounds pretty rude coming from you, considering that you have your shares of harems of young ladies under the guise of an Idolmaster."

"This, is the supposed policies for the Durango? Are you even sane enough to actually sign it for real?"

"That is such a stupid move. You're practically giving your hardcore gaming market away to Lastation with this."

"Well, if Lastation could ever create a console that can top out mine, they can have it. They're practically crumbling nowadays."  
"Plus, I have a new, more promising market waiting for me."  
"Not to mention how old is the gaming industry by now? You of all people should know how last-season the market is."

She can barely object at all.  
After all, she's relying a lot of the Internia and Etoile Idol Group to generate shares from the 8th-gen Gamindustri, and even her own Gamindustri for that matter.  
Additionally, the biggest supporter of hardcore gaming markets, Lastation and Lowee, had become the shadow of their former glory as of late.  
Their shares goes not to Leanbox, but to the land of Planepiciel, as they continue to deliver newer, more powerful computer parts one after another.  
What's more, the consoles they call as "PCs" has a market that is more than the gaming sector with the price to match, and of course, are just as widespread.  
And the icing of the top of the Planepiciel is that it is the home of various high-profile games companies, few more so than her own.  
Indeed, the Gamindustri probably will become an artifact title should all the flags were triggered.  
But still... throwing away their loyal customers? For a ruler like her, who has always answered to its people's call, such a thing is almost equivalent to killing her own citizens away.  
Also, she seems to be somewhat underestimating the buzz of the Playstation 4, considering how Noire rebranded it so from its codename that means circle and orbit, as in the circular patten that the moon follows as it floats across the earth.  
That alone was enough to show that the Lastation is on its last leg... if only Vert wouldn't be stupid enough to underestimate the power of Lastation.

"Any businesswoman with a sane mind should know better than to throw its existing customers away. "  
Hearing these words, the black Vert countered:  
"And any ruler with a sane mind should have a far and ambitious sight to keep the country flowing."  
"So you're fine with feeding off Planepiciel's fortunes?"

Well, Vert having a lot of "reclaimable shares" in Planepiciel is hardly a news to her, let alone a secret.

"What can I say~? You of all people should knew that money is power, after all."  
The Lilac Heart froze. She's utterly speechless about it.  
"Well, good luck trying to get your investment in working order."  
"You have a truly impressive concept for your new console. Truth be told, I thought you would be most likely to prosper out of all three nations."  
"That is why I chose your nation to extend the fame of the Internia Idol Group, and bringing the concept of Idol CPUs to this world."  
"But I've no intention to clean up for any of your mess. for I have an empire to run back in my homeland."  
"That being said, good luck communicating your ideals to the people."

She once considered trying to advice Vert to drop such an idea, but dropped the idea as she's a bit drunk on money right now.  
Because in truth, it doesn't really matter much to her if Leanbox falls apart, well, unless if the Leanbox citizens are in danger, at least.  
Of course, she can try to take over Leanbox and turn it into a new Planepgear using her authority as one of Planepiciel's CPU when the time comes.  
In fact, having her own nation built from ashes of Leanbox sounds attractive, as it would allow her to gain much more shares here than she did right now.  
In the case of Black Heart trying to claim a piece of Leanbox's land, she can call off the "land protection" treaty and bring in Violet Heart to deal with Black Heart.  
Violet Heart's superiority over Black Heart is all but given spec wise, at least for now.  
However, there the recent news about Black Heart's new Processor Units made by AMp from Planepiciel, which understandably worries her, as Noire managed to get the same Processor Units "contractor" as Lilac Heart, not to mention, they're known for their world-leading Processor Units as of late.  
Even the founder of Planepiciel, known only as Jaune, was known to have some of her Processor Units made by AMp.

In fact, it would probably be in her best interest to kept the current CPU of Leanbox intact to kept the status quo.  
The reason being...  
If the 8th-gen Leanbox falls into ruin, then it would be harder to hold a concert for Internia Idol Group there.

* * *

Reference:  
- Durango is Xbox ONE's codename, named after a state in Mexico (which has a state capital named Durango as well). Funnily enough, Texas has what the Wikipedia defined as "unincorporated community" named Durango as well.  
- Jaune means yellow in French. This Jaune in particular sounds a lot like Flonne (=love freak) to the point that even Nepgear feels uneasy around her, by the way.  
- VF, short for Variable Fighter in Macross Frontier, The first unit goes by the name of Valkyrie, which eventually extends to subsequent units. Oh, did I mention that every CPUs in 8th-gen Gamindustri, including the Lilac Heart can transform into their own Variable Fighters? The Valkyrie here stands for Variable Aerospace Linkage... whatever backronym fits the KYRIE here. Lilac Heart can transform into the VALKYRIE Lilac (Excalibur), but she can also pilot the VALKYRIE Argent (Avalon) as well.  
- The original Xbox is, well, Xbox Hueg, infamously so at the weight of 3.9 kilograms, with the hardware power (it's the most powerful 6th-gen console, hardware wise) to back up it's size. Where else do you think Vert got her huge, thunderous tits from?  
- Midgard, in its Old Norse form Miðgarðr, is the land where the Valkyries go and recruit the Einherjars to be sent to Valhalla... which is the codename for the motherboard used in the Xbox 360 Slim, so the internal hall is known as the Hall of Valhalla.  
- Madobe Nanami 『窓辺 ななみ』 is the main mascot for Windows 7 (at least in Japan, due to OS-tan popularity there), which means "seven waves of the windows" if her given name Nanami is intepreted as 『七』 "na" in nanori and 『浪』 "nami" in kun'yomi. Considering who she is, she's probably even stronger than Vert herself outside of 4 Goddesses Online. Oh, and they had Windows Neptune too, by the way.  
- Madobe Yū 『窓辺 友』 and Madobe Ai 『窓辺 愛』 have their names derieved from Yūai 『友愛』, which means friendship, love and fraternity, representing the two GUI shells in Windows 8. Madobe Ai had a longer hair, so she is often assumed to be elder sister, even though there are chances where it might being the other way around. As for why these OS-tans are called Vista Sisters, it's because the Windows NT version number for Windows Vista is 6.0, Windows 7 is 6.1 and Windows 8 is 6.2. Someone need to get a draft for Madobe Aoi 『窓辺 青い』 (Windows NT 6.3 = Windows 8.1 Blue), the youngest of the Vista Sisters.  
- Freya is the nickname given to the Vert in 8th-gen Gamindustri by G.C.-kun, for a number of damned good reasons, among these being the Liberator of Planepiciel whose lancing skill is as good as Lancer of Fate/Stay Night, being a busty blonde chick and the leader of the land of green pastures (which fits the fertility goddess), and a damned good really-gets-around memetic molester lesbian women (which fits the love goddess bill in both the romantic and sexual sense).  
- The Vert in 8th-gen Gamindustri is actually a lot wiser than this, but thanks to (real-life) Microsoft's meddling, the Xbox brand has become little more than a convienient platform to vent out their questionable ideals. This, of course translates into the idiocy the "black" Vert (who represents the Xbox aiONE - as in all-in-ONE) is suffering right now. Seems like she got it as bad as F-35 Lightning II (it's not even a freakin' secret).  
- Leanbox actually did sponsor several Idol-type CPUs in Planepciel. And that's before mentioning the large market share of her OS in desktop computers which she can reclaim via the Chronicle of Creation.  
- Admit it. even you won't bother to save a company, let alone a kingdom in peril if you will only get an underrated reward for it, that is exactly why Nvidia aren't making their own processors for Playstation 4. That being said, don't be an ass to expect to get a princess just because you saved one... without reaching to her heart at all.


	11. Preview : RED in Chinatown

『红皇飛龙中国街』 Hónghuángfēilóng Zhōngguójiē  
The Red Emperor's Flying Dragon in Chinatown

* * *

Lilac Heart :"How is your tutelage with Saizen-sensei?"  
RED: "Hmm... she's fairly strict, but she's fun to be around. I have several 'cute-sensei' pics if you want."  
Lilac Heart :"Uh, you will be risking IF-san's memento doing that..."

RED:"Hey, hey, can you all be my wifeys?"  
Lilac Heart :"You're much more straightforward in front of your wifeys-to-be now than ever, huh?"

RED:"But all of my wifeys hardly ever visits the Chinatown, It's been ages since I've ever seen any of my old wifies."  
Lilac Heart :"You couldn't visit your wifeys back in Tōkyō in Lastation, and they weren't able to visit the Chinatown in Planepiciel, all because you brought it upon yourself to choose to stay in Planepiciel whene everyone else had gone to Lastation."  
RED:"But, but, Sensei's is currently applying a visitor's passport to Lastation for me, so maybe I'll be able to see my old wifies soon."

Lilac Heart : "So there's yet another harem seeker, huh...? As if one is not enough already..."  
Eclair : "You're such a sinful women, Master, for dropping by Red-chan while ignoring my wish to see Jaune-chan."

Lilac Heart :"Goodbye and see you again. Oh, and give my regards to HTC-chan while you're at it."

* * *

Reference:  
- Hónghuángfēilóng 『红皇飛龙』 (pronounced like "hongwangfeilong") is simplified Chinese for 『紅皇飛龍』. The entire title means "Red Emperor's Flying Dragon in Chinatown", the 『飛』 is intentially put between 『皇』 and 『龙』 because... well, a reference to the "Bruce Lee clone" in Street Fighter, with the original Bruce Lee goes by the name of Lǐ Xiǎolóng 『李小龍』, the given name means "little dragon". The Chinese surname here means "plum", by the way.  
- This little miss GARgear here is called Lilac Queen in her own Gamindustri (a.k.a. Planepgear Empire), and known as Lilac Heart in 8th-gen Gamindustri, where they're now.  
- Saizen-sensei 『最禅』, the name means "ultimate Zen", is... long story short, the personification of UltiZen Games.  
- This memento from Ai-chan here is a glorious red-coloured HTC smartphone, brand new when IF gave the phone as the present.  
- According to the news, UltiZen Games bought off Red Entertainment due to their common passion for innovation and creativity. They sees their future in, among other things, smartphones. With that in mind, it's no wonder that Red-chan is totally hots for the Silver Sisters. Mind you, that was already her defining trait due to her being the co-developer of Agarest Senki alongside IF, which is why she made IF her Wifey No.1.  
- Jaune, literally means yellow in French, is the founding CPU of Planepiciel, located at the west of the 8th-gen Gamindustri. And why yes, there is a group of catgirls called Génoise in Dog Days, the members are named Jaune, Noire, and Vert.

* * *

Author's Notes

This is a one-shot scene in Planepiciel featuring Red-chan, as a consolation over the fact that Red-chan would be unlikely to be featured in Neptunia series due to... the tides of game industry. Now that I think about it, I think that the mergers and company takeovers are so common that there many of the Makers can be paired in a Master-Servant relationship by now.

To iterate, under the Master-Servant Maker classification, out of the six Makers in the original Hyperdimension Neptunia, only two of them (or three if you count 5pb as the head of MAGES. Inc.) are Master-type Maker while the rest are Servants, with two companies representing these makers already bought off to other companies. 5pb. here is in a special case; she isn't being taken over by other companies, she allied with other game companies to form MAGES. Inc. , so as MAGES. she is a Master-type Maker while 5pb.-chan is a Servant-type Maker in a sister-like relationship... or so she told them...

That being said, I'm considering putting HTC-chan in this fanfic as a certified martial artist herself, what with being at a loss of ideas and all. so might as well put the 『全部中国人知功夫』 "All Chinese People know Kung Fu" trope... this applies to all Taiwanese as well, at least in this fanfic. There's no replacing Red-chan, but since the story's have the smartphone brands making their debut, why not...?


	12. Extra Material - GG Infinitia

Neptunia GameGear Infinity 2018 SP Model

* * *

The console personification for Lilac Queen, it is equipped with the best technology of the Planepgear Empire at the pricing of a game console (with 50K credits as the price ceiling). True to the Infinity brand, it features a battery life that will last for days and weeks. This, combined with the energy efficient mobile computing technologies and built-in Suria Cells™, creates a perpetually mobile device that allows the user to always stay connected without ever stopping.

Available in the Mobility and Extension version, the mobility version brings the best multimedia experience in a mobile form without compromising in performance, quality and endurance. The Extension version only does everything the Mobility does but more in its flippable design by integrating seamlessly into the home environment to extend the experience of the home entertainment.

* * *

Prototyped Specifications  
Infinity Series Development Codename : Kalki-Shakti Surya  
First Infinity Development Codename : Varunavajra  
Double Infinity Development Codename : Chandravajra

Form Factor:  
136mm width x 70mm height x 7.5mm thick (slide keyboard design) for Mobility version  
148mm width x 74mm height x 8+8mm thick (dual screen flip) for Extension version

Hardware:  
12nm fully integrated 4th-gen Vajra (=graphene) prototype chip.*  
12-core CPU clockable up 200GHz. GPU can be clockable up to 400GHz for up to 800TFlops in single precision.*  
32GB of shared C-RAM with bandwidth at 250 to 800GB/s (latency is far shorter than DDR3 due to proximity to processing units).*  
A slide-retractable QWERTY iKeyboard with fingerprint sensor with dedicated security module in Mobility version.

Data Storage:  
480GB out of 512GiB RRAM-type NVM storage available for Mobility version, 4TiB of RRAM-type NVM for Extension version.  
MicroSDHC slot capable of supporting up to 8TiB (128GiB and 258GiB MicroSDHC are the norm at the time of writing).  
NPGear Catridge slot (size of a SD card), the card themselves has a built-in "Durga" quantum microprocessor to decrypt the internal game data at 1Gbps.

Display:  
Single 124mm x 70mm "Hexadiamantclarté" 48-bit quantum dot display at the native resolution of Full HD with fingerprint resistant touch screen.  
Double 132mm x 74mm "Hexadiamantclarté" 48-bit quantum dot display at the native resolution of Full HD with fingerprint resistant touch screen.

Sound:  
High-Fidelity 3D Surround capability via the built-in BlitzSound™ speakers  
Built-in BlitzSound™ microphone  
3.5 mm headphone jack

Camera:  
2MP Camera (Full HD quality), security-oriented front camera, landscape-oriented back camera.

Connectivity:  
Two micro USB 4.0 ports in Mobility version, four micro USB 4.0 ports in Extension version.  
IEEE 802.11 b/g/n/ac/ad Wi-Fi®, Bluetooth and LTE neXt Generation, multiple access point and connection allowed. Certified for Digital Multimedia Network Alliance.

Battery Life:  
Integrated graphene-based Varuna supercapacitors.  
Integrated graphene-based Suria Cells™ for longer battery life, coated on top of the frame.

Operating System:  
Altimit Gear Generation (based from Linux, Android and Altimit), a modular design twin OS sitting in their reserved root partitions with separate partition for personal files.  
Bundled with "iExplorer" as the default browser, though it also supports other mobile browsers such as Firefox and Chrome.  
Built-in security suite "iSecure™" program with biometric security.

* * *

Notes:  
- Even though the Lilac Queen is said to have reigned for a thousand years, the hardware IT advancement in the Planepgear Empire had slowed down to the point where their citizens experienced computer hardwares that is no more advanced than the ones in real-life 2018.  
- 100 Gamindustri Credits here equals to roughly 1 US dollars, so it'll be no more expensive than the Xbox ONE.  
- Okay, I admit the Suria Cells™ here really is just a tradesnark. As for the naming, Suria is a native Malay word which means "sunshine", derived from the Sanskrit word "Sūrya", which means "supreme light", with a solar deity from the Hindu mythology associated with it.  
- "Varunavajra" means "lightning of the celestial ocean", while Chandravajra means "shining lightning and diamond". Sounds gratuitous, but oh, well.  
- Takes Sony Xperia Z series as form factor reference, cause the phone's looks kinda similar to Nepgear's personified game console. In fact, it's no exaggeration to say that this is basically Sony Xperia Z Ultra with all of its specs taken up to eleven.  
- The specs marked with a star (*) symbol is a figurative specs available only to the Prototype models, hence the SP model, the SP here means "Super Prototype". Since the graphene chipmaking technologies are predicted to remain experimental until the 2020s or so, the first version production models is expected to be powered by silicon chips. with the next models to be equipped with graphene chip as Double Infinity.  
- The SP Model is a testbed for the state-of-the-art quantum cryptography, complete with the dedicated quantum processor "Durga" that for the job (which means "the inaccessible" in Sanskrit). The mass produced NPGear Catridges would most likely skimp out of the quantum circuit in favor for quantum key distribution to supplement the Advanced Access Control System (used in Blu-ray movies).  
- Vajra is a Sanskrit word meaning both thunderbolt and diamond, the graphene fits the bill like a key that the material's might as well be renamed Vajra. As a side note, the Vajra prototype chip is made by the university branch of St. Lilac Academia, which is Planepgear Empire's equivalent of Google X Lab.  
- Computational RAM, basically memory chips embedded into the processing units itself. Sounds awesome, but it would be a data disaster if the chip overheats.  
- NVM stands for non-volatile memory. The flash memories that is used in solid-state drives is technically a NVM. There are many contenders, with the original go-getter is racetrack memory, except that it's off the news for years, so I go with the Resistive RAM instead.  
- The iKeyboard, well, yeah it is... included because I found a meme which says "Screw the PSP, I want a PFP... cause it has keyboard". The PFP means Play Field Personal, by the way.  
- The display brand name means "six diamond clarity". It earns its name form the six quantum dots for each color spectrum used in the display, which means the display itself actually supports Deep Color (48-bit or 64-bit) depth at the hardware level, because it's simply impossible to reproduce such a color depth with only three quantum dots. The codename for the display brand Chandra is based from the Sanskrit word "shining", with the latter as the alternate name for Anumati, both of them are the lunar deities from the Hindu mythology.  
- The sound system is largely made with whatever Lastation technology she can get her hands on (i.e. not restricted by patents and such), plus the graphene technologies, which I tradesnarked as BlitzSound. Would be funny if Sony actually registered it as their trademark or something like that, but apparently there's a real-life company called Blitz Communications last time I Googled the term. As a side note, the speakers is codenamed "Saraswati" while the microphone is codenamed "Vagdevi".  
- The camera is the thing she really had skimped out, because the console's going to hit the price ceiling with a state-of-the-art camera. Doesn't stop the camera from getting the Vedic word "Mitra" as the codename however...  
- Basically the DLNA (Sony=Lastation technology, the real Lastation don't support it at launch, ironically) with upgraded software in user-friendliness and security.  
- The codename for the supercapacitors is taken after Varuṇa, the Hindu counterpart of the Roman deity Neptune (yup, the Sega Neptune here is named after the 8th planet of the solar system, which in turn IS named after the Roman deity, which in turn is based from Poseidon from Greek mythology).  
- That's roughly ten references to Sanskrit words and Hindu mythologies now, so it's entirely possible that every single component of the device had a Hindu deity name, mostly Vedic gods (devas and devis) as their codename at one point (sometimes to mythtaken propotions), such as the "Indra" antenna, in fact, the console series's codename itself is "Kalki-Shakti Surya", which means something like "to be able of eternal moment by the sun". (laughs)  
- A reference to the virus-resistant operating system that is featured in dotHack series. The thing is, the virus-resistance means next to nothing in Planepgear Empire anyways, so it's anyone's guess why she would include the Altimit brand and APIs in the console...  
- Loosely named after Internet Explorer, the iExplorer browser here is, in fact, very different kind of browser app from the Internet Explorer.

* * *

The plan is based on, well, Sega GameGear, where Nepgear is based from, of course. The Sega brand is ditched in favor for Neptunia brand, not wanting to cause some kind of weird rumor like the Sega Spectrum. Originally drafted as the console representation of Lilac Heart in a "what if Sega GameGear is reborn with the technologies from 2018 and 2025 as a NPG device", I eventually went all the way and refined it into a draft for a 2018s mobile device standard, basically to challenge all the smartphone manufacturers to live up to my expectations for a mobile device I expect to see five or twelve years from now.

Even though I say it's GameGear, the truth is, the closest thing the real-life is going to have is something like:  
- iPhone X 2018 for it's probably 10, but it's anyone's guess what's the number will be by 2018.  
- Nintendo DS 2015+, DS with better hardware and battery life, perhaps? It's anyone's guess when Nintendo will ever built that one, really.  
- or even the Sony Playstation 4 Portable (P4P=PFP, play for play), basically a Playstation Portable with PS4-level hardware, which would be the real NGP if it's real.

In fact, Playstation Vita probably really is P4P, if only it'll ever get next-gen display and long-lasting batteries, then Vita can lives up to "never stops playing" slogan. (laughs)


End file.
